


Fall Festival

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Cassandra goes on her first blind date.





	Fall Festival

Cassandra took a deep breath. 

There wasn’t a lot that made her nervous. After all, being so close to death has happened before, but this? This was more nerve racking than she thought it was going to be. Barbra had set her up on a date with a friend of hers, Cass couldn’t complain, she asked her too, but now she was thinking about turning around and leaving. 

Taking a breath Cassandra clutching the note in her hands a little tighter as she made her way into the Gotham Central Park Festival. Looking around for the candy apple stand for a second before spotting it. 

The plan was that she was going to meet the woman there at four that afternoon, enjoy the festival for a couple of hours and off to a nice dinner. Taking a breath she saw a woman standing there with brown eyes and medium length light brown hair with red dyed tips. She was looking over the candy apples and wearing the red jacket. 

That was here and right on time. 

Taking a moment she walked over to her standing next to the other woman for about five awkward minutes internal telling herself to move, to do something, make a noise, anything! Instead, she just looked up at her staring for a while. 

Finally the other noticed looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “Yes?” 

It took maybe another fifteen second but Cass held up the note taking in a few deep breaths. The woman took the note opening it. She read it for a minute looking back at Cassandra and then around as if looking for someone. 

Cass waves her hands up. ‘Bab’s isn’t here,’

The other looked at her. “Not here? Dang, I had some questions.” 

“!” Cassandra was honestly surprised she understood. She looked at her before shrugging softly and then raising an eyebrow. ‘Go?’

“Let’s hang out for a hot minute,” She smiled as she tucked the note away in her pocket before gesturing at the candy apples. “I’m about to get one of these. Their really good, you want one?” 

A few beats passed as Cassandra nodded relaxing. 

“Awesome, so your name is Cassandra,” She smiled. “Pretty name. I’m Pam. It’s nice to meet you,” 

Nodding with a small smile Cassandra walked up to the counter looking at the apples. This was nice. It might go good. 

\--

“Hot damn!” Pam yelled as she knocked out the bottles, her fifth round in a row. “One more and that prize is yours! Another round, gentleman, I gotta win my lady a prize!” 

Standing just out of the way of the swinging arm Cass watched as her date threw another ball hitting hard topping the next set of bottles. As they crashed down the worker cheered before swinging his hand up. 

 

“Pick a prize, any prize!” 

“Alright, let’s see,” Pam moved her hand over all the stuffed animals before stopping at a big teddy bear with a black cape and the Bat symbol on it. The man brought it over as she took it before turning to Cass giving it to her. 

“I feel like this suits you,” Pam winked. “RIght?” 

Blushing a little as her heart skipped a beat Cass nodded. Barbara must have told her which meant this person was something they could trust. Holding the bear tight for a second before pointing away to more things to do trying to hide the heat rising on her face. 

“Right!” Pam wrapped her arm around Cass’s waist. “Come on, cutie, let’s go have some fun!” 

\--

“That was a fun day,” Pam said as they sat on a bench watching as the last half hour of the fair played out before them. She took out her phone. “Let me get your number. Here, now give me your phone so we can put our info in,” 

Taking out her phone Cass opened her contacts before they traded phones. As they put in information Pam got done first. She leaned over kissing Cassandra’s cheek as the other has a look of surprise. 

“And… saved! Now every time I call we can have that pop-up,” She took a moment to send the picture to herself. “There, matching, so, Cass,” 

“...?” Cass handed the phone back. “...?” 

“How about in a few days I take you out for dinner?” She smiled. “This was nice, but I wanna take you out on a proper date, with dinner, movie. Well, will you go out with me Cass?” 

It took a moment but Cassandra nodded this time a blush did make its way onto her face but she didn’t care. She smiled more when Pam leaned over to kiss her softly and she swore her heart skipped a beat.


End file.
